A Quick Trip
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What would have happened if Maddie had accepted David's kiss in Money Talks Maddie Walks
1. Chapter 1

David wasn't sure what had driven him to hop on a plane to Buenos Aires. Part of him missed Maddie; part of him wanted to protect her from Ron Sawyer. He couldn't let Maddie face that crook alone so he had come down here to protect her and lend her a shoulder to cry on when she didn't get her money back. Maddie had faced her former accountant and was angry and frustrated at her futile effort to regain her millions. David had suggested they try and win some of her money back and here they were $20,000 richer.

They had taken a break from gambling and were sitting on the floor in a corner talking. They were laughing and giddy; both ecstatic over the winnings. David thought that Maddie had never looked so beautiful and happy. Her eyes were shining with joy and something just under the surface that he couldn't quite interpret. David couldn't help himself as he leaned into Maddie covering her mouth with his. He was surprised and pleased when Maddie didn't pull away but opened her mouth in welcome.

David felt an electric bolt go through his body as her tongue wrapped around his. He pushed her closer to him as he felt her hands playing in his hair. David began to rain open mouthed kisses on her mouth and neck; he was overjoyed to hear a moan escape her as he nibbled gently on her ear. "Oh David. David. David."

Maddie knew she should have pulled away when David leaned in to kiss her but she couldn't help herself. He looked so sexy and hot in that tuxedo; plus she was surprised and thrilled he had come down here to give her moral support. And when his lips met hers she was lost. Time stood still as she found her hands tangled in his hair; she was caught in a vortex of desire and need she have never felt with only a kiss.

David pulled slightly back to look in her eyes. In them were mirrored the passion and want he knew was in his own. David slowly pulled her to her feet as he continued to shower her with kisses. David hung tightly on to Maddie's hand as she led him to her suite. "Maddie." he murmured as he pulled her into his arms.

Maddie felt David releasing the pins in her hair as it fell around her face in a golden halo. David's lips were a fire brand as he covered her neck with feathery kisses. Suddenly his lips landed on a spot on the back of her neck just under her hair line that felt like it was directly connected to the dampness that was spreading between her legs.

David heard Maddie gasp and felt her grind her hips against him as his lips played with what he had just discovered was a hotspot in the back if her neck. David thought he would burst out of his pants as his hand disappeared in the cleavage of Maddie's gown. One hand played inside her cleavage as the other snaked into the slit in her dress. David was terrified that any minute she would pull away but as his fingers reached the wetness between her legs he knew she was his.

"Oh Maddie. Oh Jesus." he crooned into her ear as he unwrapped her dress slowly; adoring her body with his hands. Her gown fell to a silken puddle at her feet as she slid his suspenders down his shoulders with her teeth as her hands unbuttoned his shirt.

Maddie had never felt such a ferocious want for a man before. She couldn't wait to feel him under her hands as she threw off his shirt to caress his shoulders and chest. Her mouth began to play over the scar she would ask him about later. Never had a man's body felt so hot to her touch. She felt her dress fall off her body causing her to shiver with desire. She felt a deep ache in her tender places needing to be filled by this man who was gazing at her body with devotion and want.

"You are so beautiful." David told her pulling her against him. Maddie felt his desire against her as she moved against him. David used her hands to release him from his pants as they moved together to the bed; kissing and touching as if they couldn't bear to be apart.

David's lips and fingers were like hot flames licking her body turning her into a raving inferno. She was lost in him. He was whispering into her ear in that voice that could get her to do anything he wanted. She pulled him on top of her and guided him to the ache and dampness. She heard David moan in pleasure as he pushed into her. His moans caused her to lose control; scratching and clawing at his back.

David was shocked and deliriously happy with the intensity of Maddie's passion for him. He had never believed that the somewhat icy blonde could be such a hellcat in bed. He felt his skin break under her nails as he planted kisses on her face and mouth whispering words of passion and love.

They both spiraled out of control together into a tornado that swept them away again and again until they lay panting wrapped in each other's arms.

David tilted Maddie's face up to his for a kiss but instead of a tongue welcoming him David heard Maddie say "David we have to make a pact."


	2. Chapter 2

David stared at her with his mouth open "A pact? What's that mean?" 

Maddie sat up in bed with the sheet pulled up in front of her "A pact that this never happened." She told him adamantly. David began to run his fingers through her hair "No can do." He told her huskily; his other hand pulling down the sheet Maddie was holding in front of her. "This" he nodded to the bed "and us on it is ingrained in my mind forever." Maddie started to protest but David grabbed her and began to devour her mouth with deep kisses as his hands played over her body. "Stop David!" She told him feebly as her body caught fire under his mouth and hands. Why was her body betraying her, was her last coherent thought as she fell into a whirlpool of desire. 

Maddie watched David sleep. Even in slumber his mouth seemed to be twisted into that lopsided grin that took her breathe away. She moved closer to David until she felt the heat of his body engulf her. How had she allowed what happened last night to happen? And it had happened over and over again. David was insatiable and she had wanted him just as much. A blush covered her neck and crept up her face as she thought about the things they had done; the things she had said. Along with the creeping blush she felt herself becoming aroused again as her eyes swept over his body partially covered by the sheet. Her eyes fell upon the scratches on his back and she was instantly embarrassed about the out of control wildcat David had awakened. She had never felt so wild and free with any man; but it felt so good. She admitted to herself she had been attracted to David Addison from the first moment he had turned that half smile and those green eyes her way. Despite the pull she felt toward him, Maddie had kept things platonic and businesslike with her handsome partner. David had become a good friend to her but Maddie wasn't sure she could trust her heart and body to this wisecracking, irresponsible, cavalier man. She wasn't the type to fall into bed with a man without giving her heart fully; now she was nervous it wouldn't come of this whole. Oh she knew David cared about her; maybe even loved her but she wasn't sure what his take on commitment was and she wasn't even sure she wanted to find out. That is why she had suggested they forget it ever happened but that had lasted until David had put his hands on her again. Once he began making love to her again all thoughts of pacts had been swept away by a need so deep it scared her. How could she ever forget the way David had loved her; the way his eyes had pierced her with his own needs and desires. Maddie sighed as she found her fingers gently touching the scratches she had inflicted. She felt him stir and suddenly felt nervous and excited. 

David felt soft hands caressing his back. He opened one eye and saw Maddie watching him with a look in her eyes he couldn't decipher. He just lay there enjoying her touch as he thought about the last few hours. He had known for a while that he had been falling for Maddie Hayes and it had terrified him. He didn't have the best track record when it came to women and relationships and he wasn't sure if he wanted to put his heart on the line again. Especially for his boss. But now after being with her so intimately he was head over heels crazy about this woman. When she had told him they should forget what had happened he had felt a hurt so deep he was frightened. Sure he changed her mind by arousing her to a mindless state but what she had said still gnawed at him. How could she imagine that he could forget their loving? Was it so easy for her to forget? He knew her body was on fire for him but was her heart icy cold? David wasn't sure he wanted to know but he knew for damn sure he would never let her see his wounded heart. He just wasn't sure he could trust her with it. 

"David" why did just the sound of his name on her lips cause his senses to reel. "Maddie" the way he said her name was like a caress that made her pulse quicken; she could never let him know the power his voice alone had over her. 

"What do we do now David?" Maddie asked as she pulled her hands reluctantly away from his hard body. David sat up throwing her a wicked grin and reaching for her pulling her onto his lap. "Can you feel what we can do?" He asked burying his face in her hair. Maddie sighed as she leaned into David's hard chest then a sobering thought came over her. She climbed off his lap and got out of bed. "We should be getting back to LA." David noticed she hadn't shielded herself from him with the sheet. "How bout we stick around here for a couple of days, paint the town red together?" Maddie was tempted. What spell had he cast upon her? David saw her considering his suggestion. "How bout we try to win some more money while we are on a hot streak?" David smiled and she felt herself relenting. "Just one more day. Win or lose tomorrow we are on a plane to LA" 

David was elated as he turned his heart stopping grin on her causing Maddie's legs to buckle. She felt David pull her back into bed. "It's early baby. Come back to bed." He murmured. Maddie felt David wrap himself around her. She felt herself begin to ache for his hands and body to bring her to the heights of passion. David placed slow feathery kisses over her lips as his hands played in her hair. Maddie tried to move against him but David moved away causing her to pulse with the need to feel him between her legs. Maddie began to moan against David's mouth as she attempted to place his hands in the place that ached for him. David smirked and began to whisper in her ear everything he wanted to do to her. He was working Maddie into frenzy with just his voice "Then I'm going take my tongue and lick your thighs with long strokes as my hands caress and rub you all over your hot sexy body." 

"Oh David please" she begged as her body writhed with need.  
>David fingers stroked the hot spot on the back of her neck causing her to moan incoherently. David was really getting into this. He was making Maddie squirm for him to touch her as he crooned into her ear. He was as hard as he ever was in his life. He didn't think he could hold out much longer as he felt Maddie trying to pull him on top of her. He started to name state capitals in his head as he continued to tease her. <p>

What was David doing? He was driving her wild with just his voice and mouth. She felt herself aching and pleading for release but he just smirked down at her as he ignored her pleas. 

"Come for me baby. You know you want to". Maddie felt herself pulsating with an orgasm so intense she kept crying out Davids name until he silenced her with kisses as he pulled her on top of him and pulled her softness to his hardness. David made love to her with his whole body as M convulsed into another shattering orgasm as he followed soon after.

Both were stunned by the intensity of feelings they had awakened in each other. David had been around and had never come close to feeling the need and arousal that he felt was this beautiful blonde by his side. As he came back to earth he turned to her and was instantly filled with such a feeling of love for this woman that it took his breathe away. Uh oh he thought to himself; I'm lost.

Maddie looked at David from underneath her long lashes. What kind of a wizard was this green eyed man that had taken control over her body? Maddie had not come to this bed as a virgin but had never ever been swept away on a tidal wave of passion and need. As she peeked at David she saw him turn to her with those damn green eyes. She was slammed with such love for this man that it rocked her to her core. Uh oh she thought to herself, I'm lost.

When David and Maddie finally made it down to the casino the first face they saw was Ron Sawyer. He didn't seem the least bit upset with their $20000 winnings. He actually seemed amused by the idea that they thought it would be a big deal to him. David could feel Maddie tense at his side as he placed his hand around her waist to restrain her. "Down girl" he whispered in her ear. Maddie wanted to reach out and pummel the short crook. If it wasn't for Davids arm around her waist she would have done just that. 

Ron made snide comments about real winnings and a big stake poker game before he strolled away leaving Maddie trembling with rage. David tried to calm her but the next thing he knew he was sitting at a poker table with Ron Sawyer betting Maddie's car, house and Blue Moon against Sawyer. If he won Maddie would be $200000 richer. If David lost she would have nothing. David felt a hole in his stomach as he looked at the cards on the table; he knew it could go either way. He knew what he had and knew there was a strong possibility that Sawyer had a better hand. He looked at Maddie. If he won would she leave the agency? Leave him? Even after last night David thought it was a possibility especially how adamant in her hatred of her new life she seemed to feel. That had hurt him to his core. Whether she was feeling differently now after what had happened between them he didn't know. In his prior dealings with women he had been slam dunked by their betrayal and duplicity; how did he know if Maddie would be any different. None of that mattered as he looked at the cards. If he thought he could win he would go for it. He just wanted Maddie to be happy and if it was away from Blue Moon and him then so be it. But if he lost she would lose everything including the agency. He wouldn't be able to live with that if that happened. He had to let her make the decision. 

David pulled Maddie away from the table and began explaining to her what was happening. He explained that he knew what his hand was but had no clue what cards Sawyer was holding. He told her it could go either way and if she lost Sawyer would have the last laugh. Maddie was so confused. She kind of understood what David telling her but was found it hard to decide. If she walked away now she wouldn't get back any of her money or her old life. If she won she would have $200000 and even though it wasn't the millions that were stolen the money could lead her to a new life. Maddie looked at David. But did she really want a new life without Blue Moon or David? She didn't think so. It would be a very sad lonely life. Even with her millions had she truly been happy? She had been rich but also lonely. But if she won the money she would be able to run Blue Moon with a cushion. She wouldn't constantly be worried about money and bills. What should she do? It seemed David wanted her to fold. She made her decision.

David kept trying to explain the game of poker and how he could have lost but since she had learned she had folded with a winning hand she was unapproachable. He followed Maddie up to their room trying to talk and reason with her but she ignored him. David had never seen her so furious and he had become an expert on her anger. Did she think he had lost on purpose? He asked her that but all he got for an answer was a heavy ashtray aimed at his head. His temper had started to rise as she paid him no attention. He tried to take her in his arms but she had pushed him away so forcefully that he found himself in a heap on the floor.

Next thing he knew Maddie had gotten on the plane with his wallet and return ticket leaving him stranded without a dime. He could have gladly strangled her with his bare hands. How did he ever believe she cared about him? David was so hurt and angry it was almost physical. 

Maddie was still livid when she arrived at Blue Moon. Agnes had already received numerous telegrams from David asking for money for a plane ticket home. Maddie was so angry at his betrayal that she thought if she never saw those mocking green eyes again she would be glad.

With Miss Dipesto's urging, Maddie had agreed to send David the money for his ticket but deliberately, and spitefully, she admitted, had left him $10 short of the ticket price. Maddie had allowed herself to open up to Miss Dipesto about how David had stomped on her heart without explaining why. What could she say? David had talked her into folding her card hand? But had he really done that? As the day wore on and some of her anger left her Maddie began to think rationally about the card game. She had even picked the brains of some of the staff as she realized with a sinking heart that David couldn't know for certain the outcome of that card game. Would he ever forgive her? 

As David begged for the $10 he needed for his ticket his anger at Maddie intensified. How could she be so mean after he came all the way here to lend her moral support? She truly was a cold hearted bitch he convinced himself as his heart hardened against her. 

David finally made it back to LA early the next morning. He showered and collapsed on his bed for a few hours of much needed sleep. His dreams were filled with Maddie; her loving and her betrayal. He woke up in a cold sweat as all the hurt and anger came rushing back. He knew he should go to work but seeing Maddie was the last thing he wanted to do. Who would have thought that when she was in his arms yesterday he would ever feel this way? She had proved in her refusal to believe in him that she still didn't trust him or take him seriously. She had shown him how little she actually cared about him by stranding him in a foreign country with no money. David had to protect his heart. He couldn't bear to have it broken again. David had taken the phone off the hook when he reached his apartment. He wanted to be left alone and not disturbed. Soon as he replaced the receiver the phone shrilled loudly. "Hello." David's voice was thick with sleep and annoyance. 

"David? When did you get in?" Maddie had expected that David would call her when he reached at LA but her phone had remained silent. She was sick at heart over how she had treated David and she needed to apologize.

David's hand tightened on the receiver; he felt all the anger and annoyance of the last hours bubble to the surface. "Are you kidding? You really give a damn when I got to LA? I thought you were different but you really are a cold bitch." Maddie heard the click in her ear before she had a chance to open her mouth. She had never heard such anger and bitterness in David's voice. She shivered with dread and thought long and hard how she could make it up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Rose. She always has the best ideas!**_

David walked into Blue Moon, threw a quick greeting to Miss Dipesto and slammed into his office. Agnes could understand why Mr. Addison was so angry. Miss Hayes was wrong for what she had done by leaving him in a foreign country without a way home but Agnes kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to interfere in her boss' business.

Maddie heard David's door slam and came out of her office. She wanted to talk to David about what had happened; she knew she was wrong and her intention was to apologize; which was never easy for her. Maddie squared her shoulders and knocked on David's office door.

"Spit and slide under."

David had just taken his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves when Maddie walked into his office. He waited for her to speak as he sat back in his chair and pierced her with green eyes full of hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry, David." Maddie told him taken aback by the look in his eyes.

"You are huh?" he asked her; his voice was barely above a whisper.

Maddie nodded.

"What are you sorry for?" he wanted to know.

"What do you mean what am I sorry for?"

"I want you to tell me exactly what you are saying sorry for." He told her with a serious tone in his voice that Maddie was not use to.

She was confused. "For leaving you in Buenos Aires with no way to get home." she told him. "Sorry."

David knew she wouldn't understand the true reason he was so hurt and angry. Sure, being left in a foreign country with no way to get home was bad but it was the reasons she left him there that rankled him. She had no faith in him, didn't trust him and that killed him. After they had been together as lovers he figured she would know how much he loved and cared about her and that he would do just about anything to make her happy. Why did she always think the worst of him? He thought that hurt him the most.

Maddie could see that David was still angry and that was making her angry.

"Okay." He told her.

'What do you want me to do David beg for your forgiveness? I was wrong and I should never have treated you like that."

David just stared at her with those eyes that she always felt could see right through her. What was he looking for? What did he want her to say?

"Aren't you going to say something David?"

David could hear the annoyance in her voice. She was annoyed? Really? "Nothing. I have nothing to say."

What was this? Maddie was confused. Maybe this had nothing to do with leaving him in Buenos Aires. Maybe this had to do with a way for him to keep her at a distance after what had happened in Buenos Aires. Maybe this was his way of making sure that their relationship went no further. She was suddenly filled with a desolation she had never felt over a man. She looked over at him sitting thing with that smug look on his face and she wanted to slap him. Instead she turned angry blue eyes to him. "Well then neither do I!" she told him slamming the door on her way out so hard the paintings on his wall rattled.

She really is a piece of work he thought unhappily. How the hell could she have forgotten how they had made love? She seemed to have feelings for him when they were making love. Was it an act? What was with her? David didn't know. He only knew he felt his heart splintering once again. Damn, he cursed.

Agnes watched Maddie slam out of David's office. She didn't know why it was so hard for her stubborn bosses to admit their feelings for each other. It was so apparent to everyone else. Agnes jumped as Maddie slammed the door to her office.

The two detectives didn't leave their offices for the rest of the day. David skipped out a little after 4. He was feeling very agitated and he figured he would calm his nerves with a shot or two of tequila. She didn't want him and he needed to get used to that. After all, what else could he do? He didn't think an ocean of tequila could erase from his mind how she felt in his arms.

Maddie came out of her office a little before 5 as the workers were getting ready to leave for the day. Agnes noticed she was peeking at David's office door.

"He left."

Maddie pretended she didn't understand what Agnes meant. "Who left?"

"Mr. Addison. About an hour ago." Agnes was angry at Maddie for making David angry. Maddie felt her stomach lurch. He didn't care a thing about her! She was just another notch on his belt. Maddie suddenly felt physically sick. Agnes noticed Maddie's pale face and was instantly concerned. "Are you ok Miss Hayes?"

Maddie pulled herself together. She had lived 35 years without that man and she could live 35 years more. But that was before you knew how it felt to be held in his arms a voice inside her head told her.

The next few days were not very pleasant around the office of Blue Moon Investigations. There was a tension in the air so think you could cut it with a knife. The tension wasn't of the sexual variety that had permeated the office for over a year but something dark and unhappy. And that's what both David and Maddie were; very unhappy. They were miserable; each wrapped up in their own distortions of the truth about what was going on with the other.

Working together had become, well, work. They were driving back from a meeting in an unusually silent car; each wrapped up in their own thoughts and feelings. Maddie peeked at David as he drove. His jaw looked so tight she thought it might crack any minute. She wasn't use to his silences.

David had nothing to say; he was still hurt and angry and couldn't seem to get over it which was unusual for him. He usually let things roll off his back but his feelings for Maddie ran too deep to be able to do that.

"I don't think we should take this case." Maddie told him in her business like tone that set his teeth on edge.

"Oh you don't huh?" he asked her in that mocking tone that set her teeth on edge.

"I just don't feel comfortable trying to help break up an engagement."

"You don't huh?"

"No I don't if Donald Drake wants to get married then his children shouldn't interfere."

"Well, according to his daughter she believes that the woman is just marrying Mr. Drake for his big bucks."

Maddie shook her head. "A prenup may be in order but how could we possibly prove if someone loves someone."

"I don't know you tell me cause seems I don't have a damn clue when it comes to love." David told her sarcastically. "And I sure don't have the answers when it comes down to figuring out somebody's feelings."

Maddie threw him a puzzled glance. 'What's that supposed to mean?"

David looked straight ahead at the traffic "It means what it means."

Maddie shook her head "Well, be that as it may I think maybe we shouldn't take the case."

David threw her a nasty glance "It's always about what you want isn't it?"

Maddie stared at him with icy blue eyes. "I have a feeling that we are no longer talking about this case."

"You do huh?"

"David Addison what is on your simple little mind?"

'Simple little mind?" David pulled the car into their spot and turned off the engine. "I am sick of you insulting me." He told her getting out of the BMW and slamming the door behind him. Maddie was left sitting there anger running through her body.

She began to follow after him trying to keep up with his long strides but he just ignored her. She finally caught up with him by the elevator. The elevator was full and David made sure he moved far away from Maddie. Maddie kept trying to catch his eye but he ignored her. She had never seen David act this way and she damn sure didn't like it. Finally, the elevator reached their floor and David bolted down the hall without even a backward glance. Maddie began to seethe. How dare he? She was his boss after all and he needed to show her some respect. David let the door swing shut practically hitting Maddie as he strode into the agency. Maddie had enough! 

"David Addison!" she called, her voice shaking with anger "I want to talk to you!"

'Well I don't want to talk to you!" he told her in a voice coated with irritation and scorn.

Miss Dipesto and the staff stopped what they were doing to witness the latest chapter in the war between David and Maddie. But something about this time and this fight was making Miss Dipesto feel uncomfortable.

"I am your boss Addison. You should show me some respect and answer me when I speak to you!" she was so angry she was shaking. How dare he treat her like this after everything that had happened between them? She felt such hatred toward David at that minute she could kill him with her bare hands. David couldn't help it. He always used laughter and jokes when he was in a tense situation and unfortunately he burst out laughing.

Maddie was beyond livid as she walked up to him and slapped him across his face. "Get out! You're fired!" she told him with her voice full of disgust and hate.

The entire office was stunned. You could hear a pin drop as David put his hand up to his face and rubbed the red handprint Maddie had left with her slap.

He glared at her with green eyes full of hurt and fury. "No. I quit." He told her in a dangerously low voice. David slammed into his office.

The staff spent the rest of the afternoon saying their farewells to David as he packed his personal belongings. Agnes knew she had to do something before it was too late. She had an idea! After the staff left for the day; Agnes went into David's office.

"Don't look so sad Agnes." David told her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Mr. Addison. How can you leave Blue Moon? What are we going to do without you?"

David shook his head. "Don't worry Agnes; I'm sure the big blonde will find her ideal partner ASAP. She's always telling me we shouldn't be partners." David's heart felt a physical pain as he stood to leave. "Good bye Agnes. Keep in touch!"

"She didn't mean it." Agnes told him. David just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I have to leave before things get out of hand. It's better this way."

"Mr. Addison Let's go out for a drink!" Agnes told him. "Just let me get my things!"

David nodded and sat on the couch to wait. He needed a drink; and probably more than one.

Agnes ran across the office and knocked on Maddie's door. Maddie's heart pounded thinking it may be David. She was instantly disappointed to see Agnes. Agnes saw Maddie's red eyes and knew she had been crying. These two. She inwardly tossed her head. "Miss Hayes." She told her. "Mr. Addison wants to see you in his office."

Maddie's heart quickened "He does?" Maybe he wanted to apologize she hoped.

Agnes led Maddie to David's office. When Agnes walked in with Maddie David couldn't keep the hope out of his eyes. Maybe she wanted to apologize.

Agnes pushed Maddie on the couch next to David and before they knew it Agnes had slipped something round their wrists. "Both of you need to talk. Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Agnes spoke to them as if she were teacher speaking to slow students.

Maddie picked up her wrist which was handcuffed to David's. "Miss Dipesto! If you don't unlock these handcuffs now I will be forced to fire you!"

"A lot of that going round here." David quipped.

Agnes shook her head. "No can do Miss Hayes." And she walked out locking David's office door and taking that key too.

"Agnes Dipesto!" Maddie screamed after her. "You get back here instantly!"

David just laughed. Maddie looked at him crossly. "You think this is funny?"

"Calm down Maddie." He told her. "All we have to do is call a locksmith!" David went over to the phone pulling Maddie off the couch and on to the floor. David tried to help her up but she pushed his hands away. He turned away and picked up the phone. "Dead!" David stated.

"Dead?" Maddie repeated. "What's that mean?"

"What do you think it means? It means there's no dial tone. That little minx must have this all planned." David shook his head partially in anger and partly in amusement.

Maddie tried to pull away from David. "Hey watch that!" he told her rubbing his wrists. "We'll just wait for housekeeping to come."

"That could be hours!" Maddie cried impatiently. She got up and began to bang on the door. "Help!" she cried.

"Nobody will hear you. Calm down and relax." Maddie looked at David and sat down. She looked around the office and noticed several boxes filled with David's stuff. "So you're really leaving?" she asked quietly.

"You fired me." He told her. "Guess so."

"You quit!"

"You fired me first!" They looked at each other; smoldering green into cornflower blue. "Well you did!" David told her.

"Well you were being mean to me!" she told him sounding like a 5 year old.

"I was being mean to you?" He chuckled mockingly. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Maddie tried to sit on the couch but was pulled back up when David walked in the other direction. "Can you sit?" David sat on the couch pulling her so hard she fell across him. The jolt of electricity went through them but both pretended they were unaffected.

"It means what it means!"

"Stop that!" she insisted icily. "Why can't you ever give a straight answer!" she tried to move to the other end of the couch but could only move a few inches due to the handcuffs. "I'm sick of this!"

"So am I!" David flung back bitterly. "You always making fun of me. Insulting me. Making me feel like I'm not good enough."

"I don't do that!"

"You do too!" Now, David was the one who sounded like a child. He ran his hand through his hair so that it was sticking up in messy spikes all over his head. Maddie looked at him and despite herself felt such a deep sense of longing for David it scared her. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry if you think I do that." She told him. "I never meant to hurt you." He looked at her sideways but she could see his lop sided grin making an appearance. She missed it.

"Why did you leave me in Buenos Aires?" David asked. "I didn't lose on purpose. How could you think that of me?" He stared straight ahead "Especially after..." his words trailed off but Maddie knew what he meant.

David got up and started pacing dragging Maddie with him. "This isn't going to work" she laughed. He missed her laugh. David sat down at his office chair and Maddie fell on his lap. Neither made an effort to move.

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"You don't understand why I was so angry. It wasn't about being left down there with no money." He shook his head. "Well, yeah I was angry about that too but it's why you left me there!" He pierced her with his green eyes. "How could you think I would do anything to hurt you? You always think the worst of me. And that's why I am, was, so damn mad!"

Maddie moved on him trying to get comfortable. David caught his breathe. "I am so sorry David. I was so very wrong first for not trusting you and second for leaving you there. And you? You were so quick to forget everything that happened down there between us?"

David made believe he was thinking "Something happened down there?" He shrugged unconcerned. "I don't recall anything happening. Wasn't there a pact or something you wanted?" He saw the hurt in Maddie's eyes. "Sorry bad joke." He pulled her close but she tried to pull away. "How could I ever forget the way you felt in my arms?" He whispered in her ear causing Maddie's blood to turn hot as she shivered at the same time. She remained silent as David kissed that spot in the back of her neck causing her blood to boil as she felt herself becoming aroused. "Oh David." She moaned turning around so she could cover his mouth with hers.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him her mouth still on his.

"I think we're doing ok with what we're doing now?" he told her huskily.

Maddie pulled slightly away. 'No, David I meant with us?"

"_Us_? Do you want there to be _an us_?" he asked nuzzling her neck and causing Maddie's pulsed to quicken.

"Do you?" she asked as she found her fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmmm. What do you think?"

Maddie sat up abruptly suddenly annoyed. "Can't you ever give me a straight answer?" She pulled away and once again found herself in a heap on the floor.

David looked down at her with a smirk. "Now that you're down there."

Maddie pulled herself to her feet smacking David's hands away. "I hate you David Addison!"

David laughed and pulled her back into his lap. "Well, I love you Maddie Hayes." He told her; his voice was like a caress over her heart.

"You do?" She asked hopefully.

David nodded as he began to unbutton her dress and pull it off her shoulders. "Oh yeah." He crooned to her; unhooking her bra and covering her breasts with his hands. "I love you so much." He whispered as he pulled her over to the couch. David pulled Maddie on top of him and covered her face with kisses. "I don't hear you telling me how you feel." He drawled. "But I can tell you, you feel great" He added teasingly as he kicked off his pants.

"Oh God David! I love you too."

"Good to know." David told her as he began to make love to her over and over again.

Miss Dipesto tip toed into Blue Moon later that evening. She wanted to see if her plan worked. She knocked on David's door but when no one answered she unlocked it and slowly pushed it open. She was ecstatic to see her two bosses lying on the sofa together sleeping with a blanket casually thrown over them. From what little she could see, it looked like her plan had worked.

Maddie heard someone enter the office and she pulled the blanket over herself and David. She looked up and saw Agnes with a huge smile covering her face standing in the doorway. Agnes placed the handcuff key on the table. She gave Maddie a huge grin, winked and closed the door behind her.

"La Dolce Dipesto." Maddie smiled as she snuggled into David's arms.


End file.
